Mechanical and chemical-mechanical planarization processes (collectively “CMP”) are used in the manufacturing of electronic devices for forming a flat surface on semiconductor wafers, field emission displays and many other microelectronic-device substrate assemblies. CMP processes generally remove material from a substrate assembly to create a highly planar surface at a precise elevation in the layers of material on the substrate assembly. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates an existing web-format planarizing machine 10 for planarizing a substrate 12. The planarizing machine 10 has a support table 14 with a top-panel 16 at a workstation where an operative portion “A” of a planarizing pad 40 is positioned. The top-panel 16 is generally a rigid plate to provide a flat, solid surface to which a particular section of the planarizing pad 40 may be secured during planarization.
The planarizing machine 10 also has a plurality of rollers to guide, position and hold the planarizing pad 40 over the top-panel 16. The rollers include a supply roller 20, idler rollers 21, guide rollers 22, and a take-up roller 23. The supply roller 20 carries an unused or pre-operative portion of the planarizing pad 40, and the take-up roller 23 carries a used or post-operative portion of the planarizing pad 40. Additionally, the left idler roller 21 and the upper guide roller 22 stretch the planarizing pad 40 over the top-panel 16 to hold the planarizing pad 40 stationary during operation. A motor (not shown) drives at least one of the supply roller 20 and the take-up roller 23 to sequentially advance the planarizing pad 40 across the top-panel 16. Accordingly, clean pre-operative sections of the planarizing pad 40 may be quickly substituted for used sections to provide a consistent surface for planarizing and/or cleaning the substrate 12.
The web-format planarizing machine 10 also has a carrier assembly 30 that controls and protects the substrate 12 during planarization. The carrier assembly 30 generally has a substrate holder 32 to pick up, hold and release the substrate 12 at appropriate stages of the planarizing process. Several nozzles 33 attached to the substrate holder 32 dispense a planarizing solution 44 onto a planarizing surface 42 of the planarizing pad 40. The carrier assembly 30 also generally has a support gantry 34 carrying a drive assembly 35 that can translate along the gantry 34. The drive assembly 35 generally has an actuator 36, a drive shaft 37 coupled to the actuator 36, and an arm 38 projecting from the drive shaft 37. The arm 38 carries the substrate holder 32 via a terminal shaft 39 such that the drive assembly 35 orbits the substrate holder 32 about an axis B-B (as indicated by arrow “R1”). The terminal shaft 39 may also rotate the substrate holder 32 about its central axis C-C (as indicated by arrow “R2”).
The planarizing pad 40 and the planarizing solution 44 define a planarizing medium that mechanically and/or chemically-mechanically removes material from the surface of the substrate 12. The planarizing pad 40 used in the web-format planarizing machine 10 is typically a fixed-abrasive planarizing pad in which abrasive particles are fixedly bonded to a suspension material. In fixed-abrasive applications, the planarizing solution is a “clean solution” without abrasive particles. In other applications, the planarizing pad 40 may be a non-abrasive pad without abrasive particles. The planarizing solutions 44 used with the non-abrasive planarizing pads are typically CMP slurries with abrasive particles and chemicals.
To planarize the substrate 12 with the planarizing machine 10, the carrier assembly 30 presses the substrate 12 against the planarizing surface 42 of the planarizing pad 40 in the presence of the planarizing solution 44. The drive assembly 35 then orbits the substrate holder 32 about the axis B-B, and optionally rotates the substrate holder 32 about the axis C-C, to translate the substrate 12 across the planarizing surface 42. As a result, the abrasive particles and/or the chemicals in the planarizing medium remove material from the surface of the substrate 12.
The CMP processes should consistently and accurately produce a uniformly planar surface on the substrate 12 to enable precise fabrication of circuits and photopatterns. During the fabrication of transistors, contacts, interconnects and other features, many substrates and/or substrate assemblies develop large “step heights” that create a highly topographic surface across the substrate assembly. Yet, as the density of integrated circuits increases, it is necessary to have a planar substrate surface at several intermediate stages during the fabrication of devices on a substrate assembly because non-uniform substrate surfaces significantly increase the difficulty of forming sub-micron features. For example, it is difficult to accurately focus photo patterns to within tolerances approaching 0.1 micron on non-uniform substrate surfaces because sub-micron photolithographic equipment generally has a very limited depth of field. Thus, CMP processes are often used to transform a topographical substrate surface into a highly uniform, planar substrate surface.
One conventional approach for improving the uniformity of the microelectronic substrate 12 is to engage the microelectronic substrate 12 with a planarizing pad 40 having a textured planarizing surface 42. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, the planarizing pad 40 can include spaced-apart texture elements 41. The texture elements 41 can improve the planarization of the microelectronic substrate 12 (FIG. 1) by retaining the planarizing liquid 44 (FIG. 1) in the interstices between the texture elements. Accordingly, the texture elements 41 increase the amount of planarizing liquid in contact with the microelectronic substrate 12 and increase the planarizing rate and surface uniformity of the microelectronic substrate 12.
One conventional method for forming the texture elements 41 is to engage a mold 50 with the planarizing pad 40 while the planarizing pad 40 is in a semi-solid or plastic state. For example, the mold 50 can include columnar apertures 51 that produce corresponding columnar texture elements 41 in the planarizing pad 40. One drawback with the foregoing fabrication method is that the mold 50 may deform the texture elements 41 as the mold 50 is withdrawn from the planarizing pad 40. For example, the planarizing pad material may adhere to the mold 50 or portions of the mold 50 such that the upper surfaces of the texture elements 41 develop sharp edges or other asperities 43. The asperities 43 can scratch or otherwise damage the microelectronic substrate 12 during planarization.